Heated Passion
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Marik works at a night club called Devils Lust(Owned by myself), though good at what he does, Marik is on the verge of quitting his job. That is until one Albino male, who he has lusted after for years, and has fantasied about comes to watch him one night. How that night ends? Well read on to find out.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. And there for I make no profits in any form. I do however own the name of the main club.

**Author's Notes:**Hey readers, reviewers, and passer-byers. It has been a while since I have posted anything, for that I am sorry, and I am trying to make up for my absence. I do hope you like this story, though characters maybe out of Character, and not by a little I mean by a lot.

**Summary:**Marik works at a night club called Devils Lust(Owned by myself), though good at what he does, Marik is on the verge of quitting his job. That is until one Albino male, who he has lusted after for years, and has fantasied about comes to watch him one night. How that night ends? Well read on to find out.

**Warnings:**** Mentions of a Character Death. Out of Character-ness. Boy-Love, Erotic scenes, and lots of smut of some form.**

**Pairing:**ThiefShipping.

**Absent Character/Character Death:**Ryou Bakura. Sorry to all TenderShipping fans, and/or Ryou fans. But this will be the only Story I write, where Ryou isn't in it, and is mentioned though only about his death. Please don't hate me.

Another dark night spread throughout Domino City, the skies a rich ebony that blanketed the surrounding areas, and gives nothing much in light; except for the few stars that littered the ebony blanket. Street lamps littered the paved walkways, though not all working to their full ability, and flickering in an eerie glow. Cars of all styles, from sports to people carriers lined the roads, and cues upon cues littered the pavements for entrance to many of the night clubs.

Though the longest cues, where cued up outside Domino City's most famous night club all around: Devils Lust. A world renowned night club, which was the top attraction to tourists, and residents alike. A club of strippers, belly dancers, and great dance areas with some of the hottest named drinks, and strongest spirits known all around.

And tonight's top performer was one effeminate Egyptian sun kissed fleshed male, with golden blonde locks, and light lavender orbs by the name of Marik. Marik Ishtar. Devils Lust's once second top Stripper, next to Mariks once best friend who had risen high in the ranks of the known strippers, and his name? Ryou Bakura. Though since the unfortunate tragic death of one Ryou Bakura, Marik was now the number one best stripper/ pole dancer at Devils Lust, and this was what Marik had always wanted; as he had never truly admitted that he actually didn't like his best friend Ryou, but hated him instead.

Sighing out deeply, while gazing at his own reflection; Marik sat within his own personal dressing room. The room itself was a simple double room, a beautifully decorated vanity table in a crisp clean white; a matching stool situated just in front of this vanity table with Marik sitting upon the rich crimson cushion, to his right was a small wardrobe that contained several of his outfits, and to the right was the door leading out into the hallway. In the mirrors reflection of the vanity table, could be seen a large king sized bed; draped in rich crimson silks and made out of the best rich oak wood.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Marik stared towards a small photograph he had attached to the mirror; a photograph of himself and his best friend on a celebrated night at the club. Releasing a much deeper sigh, Marik tore the photograph from the mirror, and tore it in half before tossing it into the trash 

"I'm sorry Ryou, I never deserved your friendship, and I sure as frigging hell don't deserve any remembrance of you" Marik murmured to himself, before glancing back at his reflection, and returning his full attention back to applying his thick black liner.

Though while Marik got himself ready for his nightly performance, out upon the clubs floor sitting at the large oak bar across the back wall, and sipping on what looked like a simple glass of cola; was a tall masculine albino male, who had long wild unruly spiked out snowy white locks. A dark aura surrounded this masculine white haired male, as he glanced over towards the large stage that adorned crimson curtains, and several arrangements of seats; from out of the corner of his russet coloured slanted orbs.

A low sounding, disapproval of a grunt slipped from slightly parted lips; before the white haired male took a large mouthful of his chosen drink, and sat waiting seemingly for someone. Though females of all sorts passed by him with small excited giggles, while males passed by some with long glances at the white haired male; as if to check him out, while others with disapproval noises slipping from their throats. It was obvious from the amount of excited giggles, the wolf whistles, and other inviting gestured directed towards the white haired male; that he was extremely attractive, though very few thought otherwise.

After a further twenty minutes, of mulling over his ideas with a double vodka and coke; the white haired albino male glanced back towards the stage, and smirked almost deviously at the slight movement from behind the curtain. When suddenly all the lights within the club dimmed down, with one single spot light positioned towards the stage

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice sounded from somewhere else within the club, though catching everyone's attention to the main event of the night, "I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves tonight. Though it pains me to say, one of our beloved dancers died just several nights ago. Though he was our youngest, he was also one of our locals favourites. So if you could all just bare a single thought, and a single minute in remembrance of the departed; and loved Ryou Bakura"

With the announcers words spoken, everyone within the club seemed to gasp, some with shock at the news of the death of one of the dancers, and others almost in shock of being requested to give a minute to the departed male. All except for one male, who simply growled in distaste under his breath. It was obvious that he knew who Ryou was, it showed upon his facial features, and yet he seemed to not care. Though anyone who knew this white haired male, would of known that he did in fact not care about the deceased male, and seemed to even be disgusted that the young males name was even mentioned within his presence; so quietly ordering another drink, the unknown male turned in his seat and watched as the dark crimson curtain slowly began to rise

"Now! For a night of erotic pleasure, a night full of the hottest temptations of the Egyptian kind, give it up for Marik the sex kitten Ishtar!" The announcer shouted throughout the room, as the sound of low almost erotically soothing Egyptian music began to play, and the crimson curtain finally rising to reveal the Egyptian male being lowered to the stage; by a form of silken ribbon swing.

Sun kissed caramel coloured flesh, glisten beneath the burning spot-light, and cladded within a simple dark purple long silken styled dressing gown. Slowly slipping down from the silken swing, the young Egyptian effeminate looking male coyly revealed his left leg, and followed up with revealing his right leg; before coyly slipping off the left shoulder, and revealing his bare flesh for all of the spectators watching him with lust lacing their eyes. Gulping lightly below his own breath, Marik swayed his hips teasingly to the beat of the music, before turning his back to the audience, and dropping the silken purple dressing gown to the floor; revealing his scantily cladded form, of which was adorned in nothing but a pair of tight fitting; low cut short-shorts, and nothing else.

Screams and shouts echoed throughout the whole club, each begging for Marik to rip those extremely short shorts off of his feminine form, and show off his full naked body. Smirking at those shouts of encouragement, Marik just trailed his slender fingers up and down over his lithe form, and hooking his thumbs into the top of his shorts; tugging them down slightly to reveal several of the golden blonde pubes that peaked out, before allowing his lavender orbs to trail over the faces watching him.

Though as soon as Mariks lavender orbs connected with the deep russet orbs watching him, Marik flushed a faint crimson before he twisted his form; dancing in a slow yet erotic style, to arouse all the men in the club that obviously lusted after him, and keeping his lavenders locked with the slanted russet orbs watching his every move. This of course sent small shivers throughout Mariks pretty much naked form, as he bent his lithe form backwards while wrapping his slender fingers around the base of the pole behind him, and allowing his long slender legs to follow his simple body movement; to lock his ankles around the pole, and physically turn his body completely around the pole to land his bare feet back onto the ground.

Earning himself wolf whistles from around the room, shouts of wanting more from him, and even a few demanding he removed his only article of clothing. Rolling his lavender orbs playfully, Marik continued to put on a show for everyone watching him, and even etched down his tiny shorts in a provocative manner. All while putting on an erotic show for all the lustful glazed over eyes watching his every move, this included those slanted russet orbs that watched from their seat at the bar with husky sounding groans rumbling at the back of his throat, and not once removing his slanted orbs from the caramel flesh he loved more than anything upon the forsaken world he was damned to live on.

Song after song, Marik continued to sexually torment his aroused audience, and even having the odd $10 to $20 bill slipped into the top of his shorts; when he left the stage to flirt with the whistling crowed of men, as he made his way through the audience, and came to a stop at the white haired albino male sitting at the bar. Smirking to himself, Marik slowly swayed his hips to the music, and giving the albino male a rather quick lap dance. Before planting a quick kiss upon the white haired males cheek, as he sashayed his way back through the crowed, and back to the stage to continue his job of a partial stripper/pole dancer.

As the night came to a slow end, Marik returned back to his dressing room while grumbling something under his breath of wanting to quit his job, and getting out of the club to find a more suitable work place. Though while lost within his own thoughts, Marik hadn't noticed those same russet slanted orbs watching his every move, and following him quietly back to the apparent safety of his own dressing room. Groaning much louder than expected, Marik opened the door to his dressing room, and quickly entered into the room before kicking the door shut; with a loud slam that echoed along the hallway, and throughout the dressing room area before sauntering over to his dressing rooms bed; and falling face first into the silken sheets

"Why do I even frigging bother continuing with this frigging job!?" Marik hissed to himself, while clutching at his blonde locks, and screaming into one of the many pillows.

Though unbeknownst to himself, Marik didn't even hear the sound of the dressing room door opening, and then closing again while he kept his face buried within the pillows. It wasn't until he felt the presence of someone standing beside the bed, did Marik shoot up to his knees and glance to his right

"What the frig, Bakura!?" Marik screamed, while glaring his lavender orbs towards the one he called Bakura, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"What, you want me to bloody apologize?" Bakura as he had been called hissed, while folding his arms across his chest, and glancing his slanted russet coloured orbs around the dressing room

"Yes I frigging do! What are you even doing in here?" Marik questioned with annoyance, positioning himself upon his bed, with his arms and legs crossed

"I came to see you, why bloody else would I be here?" Bakura retorted, as his russet coloured orbs landed upon the vanity table, "It seems you got rid of that picture"

"What frigging picture? And why the frigging, frig would you come to see me!?" Marik practically screamed high pitched, almost like a girl

"That bloody picture of you and that weak little bastard Ryou" Bakura stated coldly, before turning his gaze back towards Marik who was staring towards him

"You can't frigging call him that! He was your boyfriend, up until five months ago!" Marik hissed back, while dragging himself off of the bed to stand in front of Bakura, and attempt to size him up

"So bloody what, He was a worthless piece of shit anyway" Bakura stated, annoyance only to evident within his words, "I never loved that little wanker anyway. There was only one bloody idiot I wanted"

"How can you frigging say that? Yeah Ryou was a bit of weakling, but he was still my frigging friend Bakura!" Marik shouted, while clenching his fists

"Cut the crap Marik, you hated him more than I did" Bakura argued back, while reaching forward, and grabbing for one of Mariks wrist; before pushing him backwards, and sending them both falling to the soft bed

"Yeah so frigging what, if I hated him. He was still a friend Bakura, so get frigging of me!" Marik hissed, while attempting to use his free hand to punch at Bakura, and hope to get him off; though failing when both his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head

"Not a bloody chance, now shut the bloody hell up" Bakura stated in his normal cold tone, before leaning down and crushing his strangely smooth lips against Mariks caramel coloured parted ones.

This in turn elicited a small started gasp to slip from Mariks throat, before the seemingly younger male pushed his lithe form up into the muscled body above him, and kissed Bakura back with just as much fire as the white haired male kissed him. Once more eliciting small sounding groans to slip from Mariks throat, while deep husky sounding growls rumbled within Bakuras throat; as he slipped his talented pink muscle from his mouth, and trailed it over Mariks bottom lip requesting entrance; which he was granted instantly, allowing him to easily map out the Egyptians warm moist cavern, and then quickly dominate the younger males mouth.

Keeping their heated, passionate kiss fiery and deep; Bakura used his free hand to slowly trail deft fingers down over Mariks bare torso, pinching at one of the exposed slightly hardened nubs, and twisting it painfully before racking his nails down over the heated caramel flesh. Forcing Marik to break their heated kiss, to throw his head back and cry out slightly, before attempting to free his wrists so that he could dig his own nails down over Bakuras shirt cladded back. This however caused Bakura to smirk deviously, as he began to trail almost rough and harsh bites and kisses down over Mariks bare flesh, and releasing the Egyptians wrists so he had both hands free; one to twist and pull at one of those hardened darker caramel nubs, while his other hand quickly went about unzipping those scantily short shorts.

While his strangely smooth lips worked a trail from Mariks collar-bone down to his abandoned nipple, flicking his tongue out to lick over the obviously sensitive nub while occasionally biting at it, and causing Marik to gasp out loudly while grabbing at those unruly white locks; tugging them almost harshly causing a dark growl to slip from Bakuras throat, and eliciting husky sounding moans to rip from Mariks throat. As Bakura trailed kisses, bites and licks down over Mariks torso, and working down towards the Egyptians navel; where Bakura flicked his tongue just inside several times, in a teasing way to explain to Marik what was coming his way, and once more causing husky moans to rip from Mariks throat

"Frigging hell Bakura! Quit frigging teasing me!" Marik whined loudly, as he bucked his hips up, and earning himself a harsh bite to the smooth expanse of his abdomen

"Be bloody patient, I'll take my sweet bloody time" Bakura hissed, before literally ripping Mariks scanty shorts off of his lithe form, and eliciting a loud startled gasp, "Much bloody better"

"Frigging hell Bakura! They were expensive!" Marik hissed, as he quickly flipped their positions, and causing Bakura to growl dangerously up at the Egyptian now straddling his waist

"So bloody what, you are just a bloody stripping whore" Bakura growled out, before gripping at Mariks naked hips, and thrusting his leather cladded groin up against Mariks naked one.

This action caused a loud moan to slip from Mariks throat, before tanned slender fingers quickly got to work on undoing those tight fitting leather trousers, and tugging them down over Bakuras lean yet perfectly sculptured hips. Once down and off, Marik smirked at the fact Bakura hadn't been wearing any form of underwear, and slipped down between the albino males thighs; before dipping his head down to take the head of Bakuras obviously growing need into his mouth, and giving it several teasing flicks of his tongue before beginning to suck hard.

Forcing Bakura to muffle a startled moan with his hand, while glaring down at the blonde haired Egyptian between his legs, and watching the way those light lavender orbs gazed back up at him; teasing him slightly while he received torment in the form of oral pleasure, that he so enjoyed from this beautiful Egyptian between his thighs, and allowing a small groan to slip from his lips when manicured nails dragged over his bare hips

"Mmm Bloody hell… Marik!" Bakura moaned loudly, thrusting his slender deft fingers into Mariks blonde locks, and holding the Egyptians head almost in place as he bucked his hips up into that warm moist cavern.

Causing Marik to release low moans from his throat, which vibrated down along Bakuras now fully erected, and throbbing shaft straight into the albino males groin; once more eliciting a louder groaned out moan to rip from Bakuras throat

"F-Fuck! Faster Marik!" Bakura hissed, as Marik did just that.

Quickening the speed of his head bobbing up and down Bakuras throbbing shaft, while allowing his tongue to drag against the most prominent vein on the underside of Bakuras member, and dragging his teeth dangerously along the solid meat within his mouth each time he pulled back; before taking every inch back into his mouth, and allowing the blunt head to hit the back of his throat as he moaned and hum loudly around Bakuras shaft. Within simple minutes, Bakura tilted his head back with a loud moan of the Egyptians name, before releasing a hot sticky load of his stringy white substance down Mariks throat. Panting heavily, Bakura glanced down at Marik, as he watched the younger Egyptian lick at his lips in a teasing manner before licking up each escaped droplet of seed that coated Bakuras still hard length.

Once slicked with Mariks saliva, the young Egyptian crawled up Bakuras muscled form to once again position himself over Bakuras groin; before teasingly grinding his ass down against the white haired males length, with small panted moans slipping from his throat, and arousing himself completely before he was suddenly thrown down upon the bed. Only to have Bakura lean over him with a dark smirk touching at his lips, before three of Bakuras slender fingers where placed at Mariks mouth indicating what was wanted; as Marik instantly took those three digits into his mouth, and quickly coated each digit with his saliva by tracing his tongue from base to pad of Bakuras fingers. Earning low groans from Bakura himself, before those digits where removed his mouth, and trailed slowly down over Mariks slowly perspirating torso; over his abdomen before dipping down to stroke at Mariks hardening shaft, and then slipping between Mariks ass cheeks with Bakuras index finger pressing at the Egyptians tight puckering hole.

Crushing their lips together in another deep heated kiss, Bakura quickly thrusted his index finger right up to the knuckle deep into Mariks tight heat; eliciting a loud startled gasped outcry to rip from the Egyptians throat, before teasingly slowly moving that single digit in and out of the tight heat that enveloped his digit, and slowly stretching out the Egyptians entrance to slip a second digit in; and beginning to scissor that tight heat, to allow the third digit in to begin the hunt for the Egyptians most sensitive spot

"B-Bakura!" Marik suddenly cried out after several short minutes, and throwing his head back after breaking their heated kiss

"Found it" Bakura teased, before hitting that same spot three more times before pulling his fingers from Mariks heat, and lining up his hips up in place of his fingers, "Ready?" Bakura questioned, while staring down into Mariks lust clouded lavender orbs

"Yes, just frigging do it already" Marik whined, before screaming out loudly as Bakura simply thrusted deep into Marik.

Not even giving the Egyptian chance to become comfortable, Bakura started thrusting into the Egyptians tight heat, eliciting slightly pained yet pleasured moans to rip slightly from Mariks throat; while long feminine legs wrapped around Bakuras hips, pulling him closer while bucking caramel hips up into each thrust, and wrapping slender arms around the albinos neck to pull the slightly older male down into a deep and fiery kiss. Eliciting low yet husky sounding moans to rip from both their throats, while their hips synced with each-other's and meeting each of their thrusts perfectly, before Bakura angled his hips and slammed harshly into Mariks tight heat

"B-Bakura!" Marik suddenly screamed out loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Bakura continued to pound almost harshly again and again into that sensitive bundle of nerves that sent Marik closer and closer to the edge.

Feeling that tight heat suddenly begin to constrict against his own throbbing shaft, Bakura slipped one hand between their bodies to curl his fingers around Mariks leaking throbbing length, and began to stroke at the hardened blood engorged meat at the same speed and harshness of his thrusts. Causing Marik to become a screaming and panting mess, before suddenly with no such warning Marik arched his back and shot his own sticky white substance over both their chests, and allowing his body to convulse with his release while his inner walls clamped down around Bakuras shaft; pulling him further into himself and tightening its hold to milk the albino of his own release. Which soon came as Bakura growled out Mariks name, as he slammed his hips into Mariks tightened heat several times before releasing his second load of sticky white substance, and collapsing instantly into Mariks chest with ragged breathing; while glancing up into Mariks sweat covered face and lidded lavender orbs

"I bloody needed that" Bakura murmured lowly, causing a low growl to slip from Mariks throat

"I am not your frigging whore Bakura!" Marik hissed, as he attempted to push Bakura away from himself

"I never bloody said you were" Bakura hissed, grabbing for Mariks wrist, "You are such a bloody idiot"

"No I frigging ain't!" Marik retorted, before gasping loudly when he felt Bakuras smooth lips crush against his own, and eliciting a low sounding moan to slip from Mariks throat.

After several more seconds, they broke their kiss as Bakura slowly pulled out of Mariks tightened heat, and flopped down beside the Egyptian male while staring up at the ceiling; with one of his muscled arms pulling the Egyptian closer to his own half naked sweat covered body

"I really hate you Marik, more than you will ever bloody know" Bakura spoke suddenly, causing Marik to glance up to gaze at the Albino male with half lidded lavender orbs

"I love you to Bakura" Marik replied, before slowly moving out of Bakuras hold, and straddling the older males groin, "Ready for round two?"

"Damn bloody straight!" Bakura replied with a devious smirk, allowing Marik to easily arouse him again, and endure in their second; then third round of heated passionate sex, before both males passed out cold from exhaustion, and cuddled up together without a single thought of their relationship ever being looked down upon.

**Author's Notes:**Wow! That actually sucks. Yep, I fail badly, and I don't actually expect anyone to even read this poorly written excuse of a fan-fic. Though if read, please review people, as I can't write more smutty failures like this without some form of inspiration. Thanks.


End file.
